Avenging my Friends
by VashLvR
Summary: Kagome has lost the man she has loved and her best friends, she is left with her friend's cat demon and a little kitsune... will she find new love?


**Chp.1-The Injured Kagome**  
  
The woman cried, the woman cried at the sight of her friends dead. Full of blood spilling out of thier guts. She stood there weak and helpless. Seeing the murderer with lust in his eyes looking at her sent chills up her body. She felt like crying, cry out to the gods to help her.  
  
"My dear Kagome, there is no escape now..."  
  
She cried, holding onto the little kitsune and the cat demon which were the only ones who survived including herself. He walked closer trying to reach for her. The cat demon named Kirara pounced out of her hands and transformed to a gigantic demon. She pulled her head under Kagome and then over to push her onto her back. She flew in the air thinking that they were getting away. Kagome looked back and saw him slowly following and uprising on a cloud. He hid his eyes with his white furry suit. All you can see was his smile full of malice. He entered his thoughts into Kagome's mind.  
  
'You will not get away Kagome... you are mines, nobody is here to save you' She cried at the thought. She cried, she felt so weak, that's all she could do, cry her eyes out. She then started to remember Inuyasha jumping in front of her trying to protect her. She thought it was all her fault, all her fault!! Naraku read her thoughts and started to manipulate her.  
  
"Yes, it is your fault Kagome, you're the reason that your friends are dead!"  
  
She heard it once again, she held onto her head and let the tears come down her face.  
  
"Kagome, please don't cry!" Shippou said trying to make her feel better. She didn't listen, Naraku's words repeated in her head.  
  
"It is your fault Kagome, Sango died because she was helping Inuyasha to save you! Imagine, Sango getting hit by her own weapon because of you! Miroku died by trying to save Sango. How sad, if you didn't live Kagome, maybe they would still be alive"  
  
Those words pierced through her mind and heart. Naraku got to her. She screamed with pain, as the memories flood her mind. Tears flowed down her pale face. She hated herself, she wanted to die. If she died right now she wouldn't regret it at all, she wanted to see Inuyasha again. She pulled her hair with such pain filling her now black heart. She did not know where she was going with Kirara, all she wanted to do now is avenge their deaths. If she died fulfilling this task she wouldn't be ungrateful she would be full of pride. She decided she couldn't die now, she had to avenge her friend's death and had to take care of Shippo which she noticed hung onto her waist. She wasn't going to get weak right now, she would not let Naraku get to her. She took her bow and arrow and quickly turned around and aimed it to Naraku. It pierced right through his forehead and the demon puppet disappeared.  
  
'A demon puppet! That is what killed my friends!?' She cried, she couldn't believe her eyes. This meant that Naraku is still alive somehwere watching attentively. Suddenly she felt a cut on her stomache open up. They had a difficult battle with Naraku and the demons he collected. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had no trouble killing the weak demons, but when it came to Naraku, that is where the pain and torture began. Images filled her mind which caused her to cry even more. She looked down at Shippou and the transformed Kirara. She felt her bruises and cuts starting to ache. She nearly fainted by the amount of blood that she had lost. She laid on the flying Kirara while she held onto her stomache where it hurt the most.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up" Shippo cried.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, I'm okay" Kagome huffed, laying her head into Kirara. She coughed up blood which worried Shippou more.  
  
"Don't die Kagome!! Please!!"  
  
She smiled at him and went to a deep sleep. Shippou wanted to go to Kaede's village but by the time they would have arrived there she would probably be dead. He saw a castle nearby and told Kirara to head there. They landed in front of the gates and Kirara put down Kagome who still coughed up more blood. Shippou looked down at her stomache and saw the blood spill onto the dirt floor.  
  
"Kagome wake up!! Somebody please help!!" Shippou saw that outside the castle it was completely empty. Shippou cried again "Please help!" Then Shippou saw a woman with a young child walk up on a horse. The woman was extremely beautiful and looked like she was the ruler of the castle that he was in front of. He went up to her and asked her to help Kagome. She looked up toward her castle and saw the young woman bleeding. She quickly got off her horse and ran up to Kagome.  
  
She told Rin to stay here with Kagome while she get somebody to help, which Rin did.  
  
"Hey I know you, why are you hurt?" Rin looking at her familiar face, which was not it's same cheery self. Shippou went up to Kagome and tugged on her sleeve. "Please Kagome! Stay alive!!!" Rin stepped back looking sad.  
  
"Is this lady going to be okay?" Rin asked a sad Shippou.  
  
"I don't know...." Shippou cried out. The Kitsune and the young girl looked at the bruised and battered Kagome. Finally the woman and another figure came up to them.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out with a worried tone. "Can you help her please!"  
  
"Sesshomaru pick her up and bring her to the western tower." Sesshomaru's mother calmly said.  
  
"I don't believe you expect me to pick up this filthy human?"  
  
"Do as I say!" She shouted.  
  
He just hissed and took Kagome in his arms. He saw the endless amount of blood coming out of her gut then noticed this was the human that hanged out with his brother. He wondered what she was doing here and she isn't with his half breed brother. He could smell Inuyasha's blood smothered all over her, he also faintly smelled Naraku's scent linger on her fragile body. 'So it was his doing...'. He looked at his mother who was being followed by Rin, a young demon he didn't know and a cat demon. He had seen Shippou and Kirara before, just faintly forget about those 'weaklings' as he preferred them to be. He looked down at Kagome whose face look lifeless, he quickly looked away and continued on behind his mother. They climbed the fleeting stairs until they reached the top. Sesshomaru put down kagome onto the bed in the middle of the room, then sweeped himself acting as if he just carried a pack of manure. He quickly lef the premises and let his mother do all the work. Rin, Shippou, and the now smaller Kirara stayed with her. They saw as the woman known as Sayuri tried to heal her with the powers she beheld.  
  
She put her hand on her stomache which caused Kagome to wince. A pure light appeared and dissapeared very soon. After a while, Sayuri left the room and told Rin to wait here and wait for the nurse she will send for, to help Kagome's wounds. Rin nodded and then went to Kagome's side along with Shippou while Kirara pounced onto the bed and licked Kagome's face. She didn't respond, she just slept there and dreamt. She dreamt about the battle but quickly woke herself up and standed up right. She felt sweat come down her face and saw Kirara looking at her. Her wounds didn't seem to bleed anymore, just ached at her.  
  
She looked to her left and saw two curious looking kids stare at her.  
  
Shippou went up to bed and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're okay" Rin who didn't want to be left out she jumped onto the bed and went to Kagome's side and said "Are you okay? me and shippou were worried that you have died" Rin said. She remembered her, and how nice to was to her whenever they met.  
  
"Rin? What're you doing here." Then she noticed where she was. 'So it wasn't a dream...' Kagome cried as the two children watched her tears flow down her cheek. She looked to the door and saw a woman with bandages come up to her. She looked fairly young, she looked like Kagome's age. She had blonde wavy hair and she was a very bishojo girl. She had blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She also wore a very elegant Kimono.  
  
"Hello Kagome-sama, I am here to tend to your wounds"  
  
She nodded and then said "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Harumi. I am the person who will be tending to your wounds during your stay. Sayuri said you can stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Sayuri?"  
  
"Sayuri is the one who saved you!" Rin said cutting in. Kagome smiled then winced as Harumi tightened the bandages on her stomache. Once Harumi was done Kagome thanked Harumi which surprised her.  
  
"No need for thank you's, I am your servant and it is my job"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I am still grateful"  
  
Harumi smiled then left. Then an unexpected guest entered.  
  
"What're you doing here Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed at him telling him to stay back.  
  
"Shut up wench, Sayuri just told me to come up and tell you it was dinner and she told me to tell you about your attire, you shall change into the clothes that were left for you in the closet you see there. " Then Sesshomaru saw her give him a very cold look. He hadn't expect her to be cruel as she was. He knew she hated him, but he knew she wasn't mad because of that. He decided to forget about it and then left.  
  
"What's your name?" Rin asked.  
  
"It's Kagome" Kagome now back to her cheery self.  
  
"Can you and Shippou come with me to eat Dinner?" They both nodded with their hungry stomaches and the two kids with Kirara left the room, while Kagome changed her clothes. She took off her clothes and saw the bandages that covered her body. As she put on the Kimono she found in the closet, she looked at herself in the mirror but only saw Inuyasha's face. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She went to a corner and broke down in tears.  
  



End file.
